The Power of Suggestion
by CSI3Snickers
Summary: Can Sara finally put an end to Nick's hair? NS


**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Actually a part of this fic isn't mine. It's from cofishot, an author here, too. She wrote a fic, "Street Map," and one scenario in it inspired me. When you read it, you'll know. :D**

**AN: I know this is a little out of character, but bear with me, okay?**

* * *

Sara breezed in to work with a smile on her face. She didn't know why she was so happy, but she was. Nothing special happened, but still, she had an almost idiotic grin on her face. Well, maybe the fact that she had two consecutive days off had something to do with it.

She went in the break room, surprised to already find Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg there. They all looked up at her.

"What?" She asked, feeling awkward that they were all gawking at her.

"What's his name?" Catherine started to press. Sara realized that she probably still has a grin pasted on her face.

"What makes you think it's a guy?" She asked defensively.

"Well, Sar, I didn't think you swung that way," Nick drawled.

"Funny," she said dryly. "Your time portal didn't come in the mail yet, Starsky?" Sara barbed back, making fun of his 70's hair.

"Ooh, Nick. You got blazed, man," Warrick joined in.

Nick couldn't make a comeback, and he shook his head, then patting his hair down when it swooshed lightly. Sara couldn't help but chuckle at the action, noticing that it has been a habit of his ever since the growth of the hair. She walked over to his place at the couch, patted his shoulder to let him know she was kidding. Well, pretty much.

"Seriously, Nick, are you ever getting rid of that thing?" Catherine asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," he grinned smugly.

"'Cause, you know, we have enough of Greg here."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Greg said without looking up from Maxim, his favorite literary work.

Just as Sara went past Nick to get coffee, Grissom walked in, business clearly on his face.

"All right, people, assignments. Catherine, Greg, you guys are with me. Homicide at a casino."

"I'll meet you guys in the car," Catherine breezed past him, Greg on her tail.

"Nick, Sara, you guys have a homicide in Light," he gave them a slip. "It's a themed club on the Strip."

"Warrick, you got a B&E in a pawn shop in Summerlin," he also gave him a slip.

"You kiddin' me? A B and E?" He asked incredulously, though he was only half-joking.

"When you close it, you can help Nick and Sara with theirs," Grissom bargained. It was a good thing his guys actually wanted more work. On that thought he said, "Or you could help finish up some paperwork."

"No, that's okay, I'll uh, take my time," with a smirk, he moved to leave the break room. "Don't you two finish without me," he pointed to Nick and Sara.

"All right, I gotta get going. You should, too," Grissom left the break room in his usual manner.

"Another day at the office," Nick sighed as he got up off the couch.

Sara followed him out the break room, and into the locker room to get ready for their field day (oxymoron). She went to her own locker, and she spun the dial.

"Damn it," she gritted. Damn combination lock. She could never get it out the first time. "39, 11, 29," she said her combo out loud, as if her locker was voice activated. Hmm, that's not a bad idea.

Sara couldn't help but notice Nick out of the corner of her eye, smirking.

"Okay, so I'm not capable of opening my stupid locker on the first try. Haha," her happy mood had just been killed my a nonliving thing. A Masterlock.

"39-21-16," he told her, not even looking at her as he started to check his gun.

She tried the combination he gave, and the lock opened. "I'm not even gonna ask how you knew that," she hid her face by the door of her locker, embarrassed.

"You told me to memorize it, remember? Just in case this happens?" He chuckled. Not everyone got to see Sara Sidle in her oblivious and clueless moments.

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that."

She finished putting on her vest, and she shut her locker and leaned on it as she watched Nick continue checking the magazine of his gun. Talk about eye candy.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," she dashed out to the ladies' room. She really did have to go, but it was more because of Nick being his usual sexy self. She had to get out before she did something to him. Like, say, ravish the hell out of him.

After a few minutes, she came back. The sight in the locker room made her purse her lips to suppress her laughter. Nicholas Stokes was using the locker room mirror to check his hair. Sara tiptoed in, and pulled out her camera phone and snapped a picture of him. Nick's head snapped up at the sound.

"Vanity, thy name is Stokes," she proclaimed smugly.

He blushed slightly. "Okay, you caught me."

"Cut it off, Nick," she almost begged. It was more of a command to Nick, though,

"I like it. Girls love to brush it off my forehead," he grinned mischievously.

"Have I ever brushed it off your forehead?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"No…And what a shame that is. Come on, you know you want to," he leaned his head towards her slightly.

She wanted to--she really did. But it would only stroke his ego.

He was waiting for her to brush it off, or just simply touch his hair.

"No can do, Nicky. Sorry."

He mock pouted, but he was truly crestfallen that she didn't want to touch his hair. It sounded pretty stupid to him--sounded like junior high, but still. This is Sara Sidle we're talking about here.

Sara walked to the door of the locker room. "I'll be in the Denali."

Nick sighed.

Next day at work, Nick walked in the crime lab.

"Hey Nick!" The receptionist, Judy, brightly greeted. Everyone knew she had a schoolgirl crush on him, but this time, she seemed extra cheery for him.

"Hey."

He walked in the locker room, only to find Sara there.

She squealed. He's never heard her squeal before.

"Nick! Oh my God!"

"Happy?" he said, pretending he was unhappy.

"Very." She couldn't believe she talked him into sporting a crew cut again.

She grabbed his arm, a big smile on her face, as she propelled him out of the locker room. Nick, too, couldn't help but grin at the almost out of character Sara.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I come bearing a gift," she announced to the group in the break room, which consisted of Catherine, Warrick, and Greg again.

Catherine's jaw dropped a little. Warrick smirked. Greg laughed his head off.

"You did that, Sara?" Warrick asked.

"No, but I talked him into it."

"Oh, I love you Sara," Catherine beamed. Sara subconsciously hugged Nick's side.

"Thanks, Sara. Seriously, Nick. There's only one Greg Sanders here," Greg remarked.

Nick just laughed.

Grissom walked in, and greeted Nick, "Nice haircut, Nick. I mean it this time." This just caused Greg to laugh harder.

After handing out assignments, Nick and Sara headed to the locker room, having assigned the same case again.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

She walked to him, and she ran her fingers through his newly shortly cropped hair. In the process, she decided to kiss him too. Talk about spontaneous.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," she supplied, though she wasn't.

"Don't be," with that, he leaned to kiss her again.

Before their lips met, she said huskily, "So does this mean if I'd said something about the mustache, you'd have gotten rid of it?"

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Reviews are love!**


End file.
